


ABC Smut

by zombiechick



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiechick/pseuds/zombiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An "ABC" smut story written via text to brighten a friend's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC Smut

All along the Warehouse stacks, silence reigned.

Beckoning, like a siren's song, Artie's hammock called to him.

"Cat nap is definitely in order," Artie yawned as he sat down his clipboard and headed for the office.

"Don't know why I'm so sleepy," Artie mumbled to Trailer as he walked to his back office.

"Evidently, my 'no napping in the hammock' rule doesn't apply to Claudia," Artie grumped when he found the redhead curled up in his favorite napping place.

Frowning at the little whimpering noises that Claudia was making, he jumped back in surprise when Claudia moaned his name.

"Gaw...," Artie breathed as Claudia moaned his name again and he watched one of her hands track down her torso to cup herself through her jeans.

Hyperventilating slightly, Artie was rooted to the spot as Claudia continued to writhe on the hammock, breathing and groaning his name every few minutes.

"I have to...," Artie stuttered, "I, uh, uh, Claudia," he said a little louder.

Jumping out of her prone position, Claudia was startled from her sleep, "What the what?" she murmured, groggily.

Keeping his distance, so as not to seem like a creeper, Artie explained, "You were uh...snoring, talking in your sleep, I was uh...checking on you..."

Looking down, Claudia asked, "Why do I have my hand down my pants?"

Making a quick about-face in order to give her privacy, Artie muttered, "Uh...I dunno."

Neurons firing, remembering her dream, Claudia blushed and then grinned as she extricated herself from the hammock.

"Oh, come on, Artie," she said to the older man's back, "what, did I shock you?"

"Please," Artie said, attempting to sound dismissive.

"Quite unruffleable, are we?" Claudia teased as she stepped up behind him and draped her arms over his shoulders.

"Really can't see anything to get," Artie stuttered when Claudia slid her hands down his chest and over his belly, "ruff...ruffled over."

"Seriously?" Claudia asked as she leaned into him and placed her lips against the back of his neck.

Tingles of reaction raced down Artie's neck and chest, heading straight to his quickly hardening cock; there was no way that he could turn around now without embarrassing himself.

Unable to ignore Claudia's lips, tongue, and teeth on his neck and ears, suddenly not caring about possible embarrassment, Artie turned around quickly and gathered her up in his arms.

"Victorious dream fulfillment!" Claudia whooped as Artie sat down in an overstuffed chair and pulled her into his lap.

"What exactly was dream Artie doing?" Artie inquired, eyebrows raised lecherously.

"Xography, strangely enough," Claudia answered him as she pushed Artie's jacket and shirt from his shoulders, "but the process was really sexy."

"You are an extremely strange young woman," Artie said to her, grinning as Claudia leaned back to pull her shirt over her head.

"Zaftig older men just do it for me," she explained, "don't complain."


End file.
